


Koniec i początek

by nihilisten



Series: K -ISLAND X- [20]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen, post-Return of Kings
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna.[marzec 2014]





	Koniec i początek

Kamień Drezdeński przestał istnieć.

Mimo że niniejszy stan rzeczy nie miał bezpośredniego wpływu na życie żadnego z mieszkających w Shizume ludzi, nie sposób zaprzeczyć, że coś zmieniło się bezpowrotnie.

Królowie nie byli już Królami. Klany stanowiły teraz zbieraninę lojalnych, lecz pozbawionych mocy, towarzyszy tych niegdyś silnych jednostek. Strainy zaś—oni stali się jedynie zwykłymi, szarymi ludźmi, nie do odróżnienia od każdego innego przechodnia na ulicy.

 

Isola nie czuła przygnębienia.

Sytuacja w Shizume powoli się stabilizowała, Królowie (już nie Królowie) odzyskiwali świadomość tego, kim mają być od tej pory, a przyjaciele podnosili się z klęczek, lecz ona jeszcze długo nie odważyła się skierować swoich kroków do baru HOMRA. Coś ją powstrzymywało – wspomnienia, blizny i świeże rany.

Dlatego kiedy pewnego dnia dzwoneczek w barze zabrzęczał i w drzwiach pojawiła się Isola, znajdujący się w środku członkowie Czerwonego Klanu byli więcej niż zaskoczeni.

– …

Isola przełknęła ślinę. Z trudem znosząc spojrzenie wgapionych w nią kilkunastu par oczu, ostatecznie przerwała nieprzyjemną ciszę.

– …Cześć. Minęło sporo czasu.

Pierwsza otrząsnęła się Manami, która jednak nie wstała na przywitanie i jedynie skinęła głową. Isola gestem dłoni pozdrowiła Yatę, Kamamoto, Annę i pozostałych, po czym usiadła przy kontuarze, by napotkać wzrok Kusanagiego.

– Mogę napić się herbaty?

– Isola – wykrztusił Kusanagi, lecz nim powiedział cokolwiek innego, poczucie obowiązku wygrało; odwrócił się plecami, by zaparzyć genmaichę. Isola nie skupiła wzroku na jego plecach.

Gdy Kusanagi parzył herbatę, w barze panowała przytłaczająca cisza. Nikt nie odważył się odezwać ani nawet kiwnąć palcem. Rozłąka była zbyt długa, by tak po prostu dało się ją zignorować.

Wreszcie Anna, jako jedyna mając za nic niezręczność sytuacji, wstała ze swojego miejsca. Podreptała do Isoli i pociągnęła ją za rękaw.

– Jak dobrze, że przyszłaś.

– Dziękuję – odparła Isola i, być może po raz pierwszy wśród tych ludzi, uniosła kąciki ust w uśmiechu. Anna również się uśmiechnęła.

– Zastanawialiśmy się, co u ciebie – rzekł Kusanagi, stawiając przed Isolą kubek herbaty. Isola zwróciła się do niego, a on tym razem nie odwrócił się. – Nie masz już okularów.

– Nie są mi potrzebne. Teraz, gdy nie mam już zdolności. Coś się zaczyna, coś się kończy.

W głębi baru Yata wymienił spojrzenia z Kamamoto.

– Więc co będziesz teraz robić, X-Ray?

Isola wydała krótki śmiech. Obejmując dłońmi kubek z herbatą, skupiła wzrok na powierzchni płynu.

– Nie chcę już być X-Ray – ledwo wyrzekła te słowa, a po wszystkich członkach Homry przeszedł szmer. – Ale też nie zamierzam rezygnować z prowadzenia researchu. Mogę zmienić to w pełnoprawną profesję, wielu ludziom przydadzą się moje umiejętności. Oczywiście jeśli będę wam potrzebna, dajcie mi tylko znać.

– I to samo tyczy się ciebie.

Na słowa Kusanagiego oczy Isoli rozszerzyły się lekko. Uniosła twarz, by napotkać pełne mocy spojrzenie Anny, któremu towarzyszył jednak łagodny uśmiech.

– Daj nam znać, jeśli będziesz nas potrzebować – dokończyła Anna.

* * *

Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna.

Wieczorem Isola przysiadła do swojego najbardziej prywatnego komputera, by pozbyć się z niego niepotrzebnych i przeszkadzających rzeczy, jakby chcąc przypieczętować „nowy początek”. Popijając herbatę, przeglądała kolejne foldery i wyrzucała z niego pliki bez większego wahania, przynajmniej póki nie trafiła do tego najbardziej ukrytego – folderu „odzyskane”.

Jej palec zawahał się, ale w końcu kliknęła.

Znajdowały się tam tylko dwa pliki, w istocie będące fragmentami tego samego nagrania. Nagrania, którego nie chciała oglądać.

Ale i tak nie mogła się powstrzymać.

[Tatara-san, uśmiech! Jak się dziś miewasz?]

Dłoń Isoli zamarła nad myszą. Nie umiała oderwać wzroku od wizerunku Totsuki, który nieco speszony próbował odnaleźć się w roli nagrywanego zamiast nagrywającego.

Filmik ten powstał kilka miesięcy przed jego śmiercią.

To był dobry czas, gdy ich umysłów nie zaćmiewały żadne troski, a dni płynęły powoli. Jednak wkrótce te dni zostały ucięte jak nożem. Zdawały się teraz tak odległe, że prawie nierealne.

Nagranie skończyło się, lecz Isola siedziała jeszcze kilka dobrych minut, wpatrując się w czarny ekran. W pewnym momencie zamiast czarnego ekranu dostrzegła jednak twarz – najzwyklejsze odbicie, a nie porozdzielanego na miliardy cząsteczek stwora.

W tych najzwyczajniejszych oczach Isoli lśniły łzy.

– Zawsze mówiłeś, że dobrze wyglądam bez okularów…

Odpowiedziała jej cisza.

Zmuszając zesztywniałe palce do działania, Isola zgasiła wideo oraz otwarty folder. Nie musiała już go usuwać, a może—może nawet dobrze, że nadal go miała.

Chociaż bolały… przecież te wspomnienia były dobre.

– Szkoda, że cię tu nie ma, Tatara-san.

Coś się kończy. Coś się zaczyna.

Na pewno na strychu u Kusanagiego znalazłoby się więcej dobrych wspomnień.


End file.
